Kisses, Bloody kisses
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La nueva nakama de los Mugiwara, Nico Robin, se ha ganado a cada uno de ellos con la excepción de Zoro. Sin saber, muy bien, como poder hacer para ganárselo, ha decidido, visto el éxito de una sóla sonrisa, ser más directa con él. ¿Cuánto podrá resistir?
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**De las profundidades…**

La situación no hacía si no ir aumento la sensación de asombro a cada situación que se iba dando una tras la otra, haciendo que fuera, casi imposible, el decidir cual de estas situaciones era la que más asombro, o incredulidad, le proporcionaba. Unas figuras de titánicas proporciones surgidas cuando la noche se hizo en pleno día, el sumergirse entre nidos de Reyes del Mar para buscar información de una isla del cielo en un barco hundido, dicho barco que les había caído apenas minutos antes del cielo o, sobre todo lo demás, su nueva nakama, Nico Robin.

Para Zoro estaba muy claro que lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Nico Robin fuera, desde que se la encontraron en el Merry y le convenció a Luffy para que la aceptase como su nakama, parte de los Mugiwara. Se le veían sus intenciones al comprobar la manera en que supo manejar a cada uno de sus nuevos nakama ofreciéndoles lo que querían recibir. Diversión, joyas, su mera presencia ante un baka ero-kukku y…

_¿Qué diablos significa esa sonrisa que me ofreció?_

Tras patear al polizón que, por muy mono que fuera según Luffy, no pintaba nada en el Merry, y menos después de cómo terminó su encuentro submarino, se dirigían a una isla llamada Jaya para seguir en la búsqueda de información para tratar de llegar a esa isla del cielo. Por supuesto que fue Robin quien les robó un log pose a esos monos, demostrando, supuestamente, su valía entre los Mugiwara.

_O la mejor manera para que se deje de sospechar de ella… aunque, me temo, soy el único que mantiene un ojo en ella para evitar que haga algo en nuestra contra_.

Zoro se encontraba en la popa con la vista fija en el horizonte en donde, unos segundos antes, desapareció el último vestigio de aquellas extrañas nubes negras que habían oscurecido el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Al volverse se encontró, precisamente, con la onna que se encontraba, desde que la conocieron, permanentemente, rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Le preguntó Zoro con tono sospechoso para tratar de disimular la confusión que su cercanía le provocaba desde que le había ofrecido aquella sonrisa tan confusa.

Ella no le respondió con palabras si no que, una vez más, le volvió a sonreír al tiempo que lo miraba de una manera en que Zoro, jamás, vio a nadie mirarle. Y, antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo más, Robin redujo a cero la distancia entre sus labios.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera comprender que Nico Robin, la onna de la que no se fiaba en absoluto y que, si fuera por él, habría echado por la borda en el momento en que pidió ser su nakama, le estaba besando; que pudiera centrar su atención en la tierna y suave textura de sus labios, su dulce humedad y la caricia que le proporcionó la punta de su lengua sobre sus propios labios; Robin cortó el beso separándose mientras siguió su camino hasta apoyarse en la barandilla de popa.

Zoro no sabía como reaccionar a lo que había sucedido. Por supuesto que una parte de él deseaba agarrar sus katana y trocearla como meshi para Reyes del Mar pero, para ello, debería volver a encararla y, en estos momentos, no sería muy buena idea contando con que su rostro se encontraba con una fuerte tonalidad rojiza que no haría si no empeorar al encontrarse con su mirada.

Robin observó como Zoro se alejaba murmurando algo por lo bajo mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura blanca de su katana. En los labios de Robin se formó una sonrisa tan maliciosamente juguetona que, de haberla visto Zoro, habría sido su condena a los fondos marinos.

__________

______________________________

Pequeños, cortos, capítulos en los que únicamente se darán unos sucesos comunes. Viendo este primer capítulo está muy claro por donde irán los tiros.

Espero dejar demostrado que, ante la falta de palabras, o sea, un fic cortito, también se reduce la calidad del escrito. Por lo menos por mi parte.

¡¡Gomennasai!!

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Espero que os gusten y os hagan pasar un buen rato. Y pasaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Un abordaje inesperado…**

Zoro ya sabía que la peor parte de obedecer la orden de Luffy, de no responder a los golpes y provocaciones, no serían los golpes que recibiría por parte de aquellos kaizoku si no lo que vendría por parte de sus propios nakama. Principalmente por parte de Chopper, al que sólo con escuchar la orden de Luffy ya lo imaginó con metros de vendas dispuesto a convertirlo en una momia, y, aún por encima después de la promesa que les obligó a jurar, por supuesto que Nami. Era esperado pues se trata de alguien que cambia su opinión en beneficio propio cargando la responsabilidad en los demás.

_La verdad es que, a pesar de todo, no fue un paseo desaprovechado_.

Y luego toca la aparición de más monos, como si no tuvieran suficiente con su propio senchou. Lo bueno es que, fiel a su palabra, Robin había encontrado un poco de información que pudiera servirles en su objetivo de alcanzar la isla del cielo. Algo que a Zoro se le presentaba como una manera para ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos para ingresar en los Mugiwara, fueran los que fueran.

_Ni creas que por un par de acciones voy a dejar de vigilarte, onna_.

-Es algo muy curioso, kenshi-san.

La voz de Robin sonó delante de Zoro que se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la cabina de la cocina bajo la sombra que era proyectaba por la pared. Era obvio que, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, no se encontraba durmiendo. Algo que no le pasó por alto a Robin para poder acercarse a él.

-Cuando os vi, a senchou-san y a ti, en ese estado pensé que me había ocurrido algo para no darme cuenta de la grandiosa batalla que se había debido dar en Mocktown porque, sabiendo la fuerza que poseéis, no es normal que recibáis tales heridas sin ofrecer unas mayores como compensación.

Zoro no tenía ninguna intención de hablar. Sólo esperaba que se cansase pronto de hablar para una pared y que le dejase solo para tratar de despejar la mente y repetir cada uno de los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad para no olvidarse de ciertas partes más que interesante para un posible futuro. Algo que, con Robin hablándole sin parar, no le iba a resultar nada sencillo.

-Entonces estuve hablando con koukaisha-san y supe el por qué de vuestro estado y, no puedo decir otra cosa que, me parece que hicisteis lo más apropiado. Hay muchas ocasiones en las que las acciones de uno, para que lleguen a su destino, debe hacerse lo que sea necesario, aunque ello conlleve un daño personal.

-Sólo seguí la orden de Luffy-. No pudo evitar hablar Zoro.-Es mi senchou y me dio una orden. No hay que darle más vueltas a lo sucedido.

Robin sonreía y ella sabía que Zoro, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, era consciente de que le estaba sonriendo porque fue, en ese preciso momento, cuando frunció el ceño.

_¿Es qué esta onna no sabe captar las indirectas? Entonces habrá que ser un poco más directo para que se entere de que quiero descansar sin que nadie me moleste_.

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos, que llevaban una dura mirada en ellos, se encontró con el rostro de Robin apenas unos centímetros del suyo. Había apoyado las manos sobre la cabina, algo por encima de la cabeza de Zoro, y se había reclinado hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a la misma altura.

_¿De qué va esta onn…?_

Su pensamiento se cortó cuando volvió a sentir los labios de Robin sobre los suyos. No tenía mucha escapatoria estando en donde se encontraba con la cabina a su espalda y Robin ante él. Los labios de Robin siguieron acariciando los suyos con lentos y estudiados movimientos que le iban arrebatando, poco a poco, el aliento de sus pulmones. Entonces, tan de improviso como se inició, el beso se dio por finalizado.

Lo último que vio Zoro, antes de que Robin desapareciera de su campo visual, fue aquella sonrisa en sus labios y su caída de ojos que lo miraba como si…

_No trates de entenderla… porque, de hacerlo, no tendrás una salida_.

__________

______________________________

Segundo capítulo… segundo beso. Me parece a mí que Zoro, a partir de ahora, debe de haberse dado de cuenta de lo que le puede ocurrir de no encontrarse junto a sus nakama y se le acerque Robin.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por el **REVIEW** enviado por **Gabe Logan**. Ahora espero que más gente decida ir dejando más **REVIEWS** y, si así es, pues no os olvidéis de los capítulos a los que habéis dejado huérfanos de ellos. ;P

Gracias por leer y dejar algunas palabras. Pocas palabras… eso es de lo que va este fic. ¿Para qué hablar cuando hay una mejor manera de hacer entender las cosas que uno siente? Y pasaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Quién avisa…**

Zoro se encontraba realmente molesto por el cambio de dirección que hubo en lo que parecía que iba a ser una increíble noche de festejos y diversión lo que, por supuesto, significaba bastante bebida para él. Pero todo se torció cuando Cricket se acordó de la necesidad de tener un Southbird para poder alcanzar la Nock Up Stream desde donde se encuentran.

Entonces su situación no hizo si no empeorar, en un burlesco sentido, al quedar emparejado con la que es, en estos momentos, la última persona de los Mugiwara con la que quería estar a solas, superando incluso a Nami o a Sanji. Nico Robin.

Por supuesto que, como todo lo malo, su situación podía seguir empeorando. Y así lo hizo cuando ella le hizo ver que se había equivocado de dirección y regresaba por el camino por el que habían venido. Lo peor fue que lo hizo después de que le hubiera echado en cara el que seguía sin fiarse de ella. Y ahora tuvo que seguir sus direcciones, su consejo.

Y, por último, fue el asunto del lodazal en que cayó, a pesar de las advertencias, o presuntas porque tampoco es que la hubiera escuchado con total claridad el que se las hubiera dado, y que lo dejó como un auténtico baka.

Claro que, luego de capturar el dichoso pájaro, por Robin para más molestia, cuando regresan con el tal Cricket y los de la Alianza Saruyama descubren que alguien les dio una verdadera paliza y les robó los lingotes de oro. Zoro no tardó mucho en encontrar la marca de los culpables.

Bellamy, la hiena.

Después de que Luffy regresara solo a la ciudad de Mocktown para recuperar los lingotes robados, los cuidados de Chopper devuelven, de manera sorprendente, la vitalidad a los heridos por la banda de Bellamy. Zoro se aleja del grupo para, en una zona en la que sentándose en el suelo puede meter los pies en el agua, limpiárselos del barro que le había entrado por culpa de haberse metido en aquel lodazal de antes.

Fue en el momento en que tenía ambos pies metidos en el agua cuando, una vez más, escuchó la voz de Robin cerda de él. Y, una vez más, dirigiéndose a él de todos sus nuevos nakama. La verdad es que las ganas de deshacerse de ella no hacían si no crecer con cada nueva conversación, si eso se le puede llamar a lo que compartían.

-Se trata de un extraño tipo de kaizoku nuestro senchou-san, ¿no es cierto, kenshi-san?- pero Zoro no estaba dispuesto a alimentar nada de esta conversación por lo que quedaría como un monólogo. Robin se dio cuenta de esto al verle continuar lavando su calzado sin ni siquiera haber hecho un mero gesto para indicar que se había percatado de su presencia.-Deberías haberme escuchado y así no habrías caído en aquel lodazal, kenshi-san.

A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse tranquilo e ignorar cada una de sus palabras, para no volver a caer en sus trampas y quedar en desventaja ante ella para que pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera, Robin había dicho las perfectas para lograr llegar hasta Zoro. Que ella, la persona de la que no se fiaba, le hubiera dicho algo que le habría evitado sus problemas actuales y que, por alguna causa, había ignorado.

-Oi, ahora espera un moment…

Cuando Zoro volvió la cabeza, para mirar por encima de su hombro, se encontró, para su desgracia, con que Robin se hallaba justo a su lado, sonriéndole de la misma manera en la que Zoro ya pensaba que únicamente lo hacía para él. Sus palabras se habían cortado pero no por la sorpresa de encontrarla tan cerca de él si no porque, una vez más, Robin volvió a besarlo.

Tratando de mantener algo de control de la situación, por muy extraña que pudiera parecer, Zoro trató de separar sus labios de los de Robin pero ella, al notar como el contacto iba a perderse, se echó hacia delante impidiendo que existiera alguna distancia entre sus labios. Por supuesto que Zoro no se dejó vencer por esto y siguió tratando de separarse de Robin aunque, luego se habría preguntado por qué no la empujó para quitársela de encima o algo por el estilo, no tenía solución porque Robin anulaba cada intento hasta que no tuve más necesidad de hacerlo pues Zoro terminó con la espalda sobre el suelo.

Aquí fue en donde Robin, con un ligero mordisco sobre el labio inferior de Zoro, dio por finalizado su beso. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Zoro se puso en pie mientras llevaba aquella satisfecha sonrisa suya que tanta confusión no hacía si no ofrecerle a Zoro.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.

Zoro la vio alejarse hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus nakama mientras el se quedó allí tumbado con los pies en remojo y su vista clavada, tras lograr apartarla de Robin, en el cielo estrellado. Sin poder evitarlo, y sin saber muy bien como sucedió, su mente logró dar forma al rostro de Robin entre aquella marea de estrellas.

_Estás permitiendo que te haga enloquecer sin que le resulte nada complicado el poder hacerlo… debes recuperar el control y no permitir que esto vuelva a suceder_.

Una intención que parecía abocada al fracaso cuando el rostro estrellado de Robin también le sonreía de aquella manera tan maliciosa.

__________

______________________________

Y Zoro continua siendo objeto de un acoso tranquilo y sosegado por parte de Robin a la que no le hace falta hacer mucho para lograr perturbar la paz mental del kenshi.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar algún **REVIEW.**

Y pasaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Bienvenido al Cielo, kenshi-san.**

Finalmente consiguieron ascender por la Nock Up Stream, no sin llevarse unos cuantos contratiempos por el camino, y llegar al mar del cielo. A causa de la velocidad con la que ascendieron, y sumado a la densidad del aire a semejante altura, fue muy normal que cada uno de los Mugiwara se hubiera quedado sin aliento y les costase mucho más de lo normal el poder recuperarlo.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de su monstruosa constitución, Zoro no era ninguna excepción y se sentía igual de desorientado que el resto de sus nakama. Bueno, tal vez no se sentía igual que todos los demás porque, a diferencia de ellos, él empezó a sentir como a su respiración le estaba costando más trabajo el poder recuperarla. Y, para completar el asunto, también estaba seguro de sentir algo más que, unas semanas atrás, no se lo hubiera parado a pensar pero que, desde que salieron de Arabasta, era lo primero que le venía a la cabeza cuando algo fuera de lo habitual le pudiera ocurrir.

Si no fuera porque no se podían mantener totalmente conscientes, Zoro hubiera dicho que lo que sentía sobre sus labios eran los propios labios de Robin. Su sabor ya se le había quedado grabado y era capaz de distinguirlo con perfecta claridad. Lo peor de todo, en parte, era que sus propios labios, a estas alturas de forzado contacto e intimidad, ya se encontraban respondiendo a los besos de Robin sin tomar en consideración lo que Zoro pudiera querer hacer al respecto.

Tal vez sus labios no estaban muy alejados de los verdaderos deseos de Zoro porque pronto se encontró cogiendo, a ciegas, el rostro de Robin entre sus manos y profundizando aquel beso. La acción, tan inesperada para Robin, la cogió por sorpresa y, a causa de ello, soltó el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Ahora se encontraba recibiendo un auténtico beso de la Muerte por parte de Zoro. A pesar de ello, Robin no podía evitar disfrutarlo porque, de seguir por este camino, sería el último beso que le podría dar a Zoro. Por suerte para Robin, pareció ser que Zoro sintió la urgencia necesidad, por parte de ella, de oxígeno y, con un último contacto de sus labios, se deslizaron hasta separarse.

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos, apoyado contra un lateral del Merry, no pudo evitar buscar con su mirada en dónde se encontraba Robin. Encontrándola al lado del mástil, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. A pesar de que todos los Mugiwara tenían un aspecto lamentable, al encontrarse sin aliento, Robin, en toda su calma, trataba de recuperar el suyo con unas rápidas respiraciones. Como si hubiera estado, no hace mucho, soltando todo el aliento que tuviera en esos momentos en los pulmones.

-Vaya… ¿qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó acusando una falta de aliento. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Robin, que lo estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, no tuvo más remedio que añadir algo más para que ninguno de sus nakama, si lograsen comprender el verdadero significado de su pregunta, llegase a una, inesperada pero verdadera, conclusión sobre Robin y él-. ¿Siguen todos ahí?

Bueno, no la mejor, y sutil, manera de decirle a Robin que aún sigue siendo el mismo que no confía en ella pero que, a pesar de ello, necesita reafirmarse en ello para poder hacerlo. Y todo por culpa de los besos que ella no deja de brindarle.

Nunca antes, ninguno de los dos, había compartido un beso tan peligroso.

__________

______________________________

Otro beso ofrecido con toda la buena intención que, muy cerca estuvo, a punto de, en verdad, mandarlos al Cielo. Y, desde Skypiea, el trayecto seguro que sería mucho más rápido de lo habitual.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a todos los que habéis estado dejando alguna **REVIEW** en los capítulos previos (**Gabe Logan**-**Erk92**).

Y pasaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**El sacrificio más dulce.**

La verdad es que no habían tardado mucho para terminar por meterse en un nuevo, y peligroso, problema apenas una hora después de llegar a Skypiea. De alguna manera, vete tú a saber cómo, habían sido convertidos en una especie de prisioneros y enviados al altar de los sacrificios para el Kami de estas tierras. Y todo eso sin siquiera avisarles.

Para Zoro el que alguien tratase de querer matarle, en vez de ser algún tipo de problema, era bienvenido porque significaba que podría tener un buen combate con su vida en juego, de manera mucho más clara y explícita de lo habitual. No. El problema para Zoro eran los compañeros de sacrificio que le habían tocado en suerte, mala suerte, por supuesto, y que no dejaban de gritar y lamentarse por tan aciago destino.

Nami y Chopper.

¿Todos? Bueno, no todos. El peor de todos, precisamente, era quien se comportaba con una absoluta tranquilidad como si el que su vida hubiera sido colocada en una más que segura muerte no le resultase nada preocupante. Y por ello mismo resultaba una verdadera contradicción para Zoro.

Nico Robin.

Ella parecía estar bastante interesada en el lugar a donde los estaban llevando porque, según parece, al tratarse de un lugar desconocido y con varios siglos, todo lo que aquí se encontraba tiene un enorme valor arqueológico. Era como si Chopper se hubiera caído en una tienda de golosinas y algodón de azúcar. Algo que, viendo para su rostro asustado, seguro que le hacía bastante falta para poder tranquilizarse.

La verdad es que Zoro, cansado de los gritos de sus nakama, que pronto pasaron a lamentos por su mala suerte y del silencio y tranquila actitud de Robin, decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco y ya le despertarían los gritos de Nami y Chopper si llegasen a estar en peligro.

_A no ser que esté disfrutando de un buen, y merecido, descanso y los ignore_.

Solamente llevaba unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a no despertarse hasta que cayeran de nuevo al mar azul, cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a él. Una presencia que ya le resultaba bastante conocida, lo mínimo que podía tras los sucesos que ha estado compartiendo con ella desde que Luffy la nombró nueva nakama de los Mugiwara.

Nico Robin se estaba acercando.

_Debe estar bromeando. ¿En serio cree qué no voy a estar preparado para ella después de todas las otras veces? Pues, entonces, es el momento para devolvérselo_.

De improviso Zoro abrió los ojos mientras en sus labios se había formado una media sonrisa maliciosa que había sido preparada para desestabilizar a Robin al cogerla justo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver besarle sin su permiso. No que Zoro se lo fuera a dar si llegase a pedírselo. Pero, para confusión de Zoro.

_¡Aquí no hay nadie!_

Exactamente eso mismo. Allí no se encontraba Robin. Ni Robin ni ninguno de sus otros dos nakama presentes en el Merry. Pero el problema, o cuestión aquí, era que Zoro había sentido su presencia acercándose a donde él se encontraba. Por lo que, la única respuesta plausible era que Robin se hubiera dado de cuenta de que la iba a coger in fraganti y, de alguna manera, había logrado retroceder sin que Zoro se percatara de ello.

Y, si eso no fuera suficientemente extraño, había que añadir que ya no se escuchaban los lamentos, o llantos, de Nami y Chopper. Tal vez ellos si tuvieran suerte y se hubieran quedado dormidos. Mientras tanto, él, debía permanecer despierto por culpa de la presencia, y no presencia, de Robin.

_Será mejor que la localice para ver si puedo tener un momento de paz para dormir… o ir directamente al puesto de vigía_.

Y, por supuesto, la segunda opción fue la elegida por Zoro. Cualquiera que le mantuviera alejado de los tentadores labios de Robin sería la elección que tomaría.

Poniéndose en pie se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar a cubierta pero, en el último momento decidió que acabaría antes saltando directamente desde la barandilla al mástil. Por supuesto que lo siguiente se vio venir por haber decidido cambiar de idea en mitad del pensamiento.

Al doblar la esquina se llevó por delante, más que tropezar se diría que arrolló, a Robin a la que, sin un segundo pensamiento, la cogió de la mano para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Lo malo es que lo hizo atrayéndola hacia él y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, se encontró con que tenía agarrada a Robin pegada a su cuerpo. Y lo peor no era eso si no la sonrisa que llevaba Robin en su rostro.

-Oi, yo no pretend…

Pero ni sus palabras, ni su intento por separarse de ella fueron más rápidos que Robin dándole un nuevo beso a Zoro que, por supuesto, estando totalmente consciente no podía evitar en sentirse tenso, a partes iguales que, a pesar de todo, disfrutaba de dicho beso. Lo peor de todo, porque si, aún podía seguir aumentando los grados de empeoramiento en esta situación, fue que no fue Zoro quien dio por finalizado el beso si no que fue la misma Robin quien lo hizo. Demostrando con ello que era ella quien tenía el poder y el control en toda esta situación que, precisamente, ella había iniciado desde su llegada a los Mugiwara.

-Pero yo si, kenshi-san.

Y con esto volvió al interior de la cocina en donde Chopper y Nami estaban ahogando sus penas en dulces, ya que Sanji no le podía ocultar a Nami su localización. En el exterior se quedó un Zoro, mudo, incapaz de pronunciarse de manera coherente sobre su último encuentro con Robin.

_Aunque tampoco podías hacerlo con los anteriores, baka_.

__________

______________________________

Quinto beso… capítulo de este fic. Es de suponer que el viaje hasta el altar de los sacrificios no fue aburrido ni nada estando en el Merry Zoro y Robin juntos y, viendo el comportamiento de Nami y Chopper, prácticamente a solas. Y, aunque Zoro a punto estuvo de adelantársele a Robin, sigue siendo ella quien domina la situación.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Gracias, gracias por los **REVIEWS** recibidos hasta la fecha. La verdad es que para el tipo de fic del que se trata no puedo quejarme pero, no por ello, no voy a quedarme sin pedir a los lectores que me envíen alguno que otro **REVIEW** más.

Y pasaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Perdido en el bosque, perdido en ti.**

Zoro no podía ocultar su decepción por el resultado del viaje a través del bosque pues, en lugar de encontrarse con ese Kami al que todos parecían temer, lo único que se encontró son con las preguntas de Robin acerca de la extraña relación existente entre los grandes árboles que formaban el bosque y los restos de ruinas que aún permanecían bajo ellos. No paraba de repetir que algo así no podía darse, que una civilización no podía haber construido todo aquello debajo de los árboles.

Entre la curiosidad, inagotable, de Robin y los continuos acercamientos de Nami con la muerte, ya que no parecía capaz de dar más de cinco pasos sin que algo, o su propia torpeza, la abocase a una muerte segura, Zoro estaba pensando que habría sido mejor haberse quedado en el Merry durmiendo mientras esperaban al resto de sus nakama.

Y esa era su opinión hasta que Nami empezó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña a causa de algo que había visto en el horizonte. Bueno, de una manera más extraña de lo que es habitual en alguien como ella. Antes de que Zoro supiera, muy bien, lo que estaba pasando, Nami ya se encontraba a unos treinta metros por delante de él y de Robin.

Exacto. Lo había dejado, lo que más podía decirse, a solas con Robin. Tratando de evitar que a ella se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza alguna de sus ideas acerca de él y esta, tal vez para ella no tan inesperada, soledad conjunta, Zoro no sabía si lo mejor era decir algo, lo que fuera, o tratar de apurar el paso.

_No sé, la verdad es que, tal vez, te estás pasando un poco con esta onna. Es que la estás poniendo como si estuviera pensando todo el rato en la búsqueda de la oportunidad para besarte… seguro que está más concentrada con todas esas ruinas que hemos encontrado que en tus besos_.

Un buen motivo para pensar de esta manera era el hecho de que había, manipulado, logrado con unas pocas palabras bien dirigidas, para que Nami los acompañara en el viaje por el bosque. Si, en verdad, lo que hubiera querido Robin era tener la oportunidad para besarle, era absurdo el hacer que fuera Nami con ellos pues le impediría el poder acercarse a Zoro.

_Lo que significa que estás bastante paranoico con todo esto, baka_.

-Me parece que está demasiada entusiasmada para que hubiera visto al Kami- dijo Zoro tratando de llenar el vacío en la conversación-. Aunque no tengo ni idea de qué podría haber visto para tener semejante reacción.

Zoro esperó por una respuesta por parte de Robin pero, pasaban los segundos y lo único que podía escucharse eran los típicos sonidos de un bosque, por muy extraño que este pudiera ser, la locura de comportamiento por parte de Nami y… los pasos de Robin. Unos pasos que parecían acompasados con los de Zoro porque, únicamente, podía escuchar, aparte de los de Nami, los suyos propios. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Robin se encontraba al acecho en caza.

_Olvídalo, baka. Puedes sentir su presencia detrás de ti, justo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontró durante todo este tiempo, así que no te pongas loco por nada_.

Pero era mucho más sencillo el decirlo, o pensarlo, que el de hacer caso a sus propias intenciones de mantener la calma. No podía dar crédito a que estuviera de esta manera, nervioso hasta decir basta, por culpa de alguien quien, sinceramente, no debía resultar ningún tipo de amenaza para alguien como él.

No supo cuando decidió hacerlo pero, de pronto, se encontraba volviendo la vista por encima de su hombro en busca de una prueba que mostrase el paradero, y las intenciones, de Robin.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de llegar a ver aquellos labios, y el rostro de Robin, antes de que sellaran la distancia cubriendo sus labios en un dulce y húmedo beso. No cabía ninguna duda al respecto. Robin parecía haberle cogido la medida a Zoro sin problema alguno.

¿Por qué no la apartó de su lado y la arrojó, incluso, de Skypiea de vuelta al Mar Azul? Tal vez porque, teniendo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, de haber sido cazado de nuevo por sus labios, veía como ella mantenía los suyos cerrados disfrutando, como si fuera algo preciado y único, aquel beso que le estaba dando.

Cuando Robin se separó, finalmente, de los labios de Zoro abrió los ojos ofreciéndole una intensidad en aquella mirada que lo dejó sin palabras. Ella, simplemente, le sonrió contenta por la acción y la reacción por parte de Zoro.

Zoro se quedó allí clavado mientras Robin continuó tras los pasos de Nami, tardando unos eternos segundos en poder recuperar las funciones motoras de su cuerpo.

_¡¡Maldita seas, baka!! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitirte ser cogido tan fácilmente por sorpresa?! No sé para qué te sirve tanto entrenamiento_.

-¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa de repente?- preguntó Robin con total tranquilidad como si, apenas unos segundos antes, no hubiera besado a Zoro.

Por supuesto que Zoro, para tratar de aparentar normalidad, y no dejar que se mostrase lo que le afectaba aquel beso recibido, le respondió casi de inmediato. Sin apenas dejarla terminar la pregunta.

-Joder, en cuanto vemos el mar se motiva.

No tardaron mucho más en alcanzar la zona en la que se encontraba Nami. Y, a pesar de ello, Robin siguió dirigiendo sus palabras a Zoro. Si, todo el rato se lo habían pasado hablando entre ellos a pesar de que Zoro le había pedido que, de venir al bosque, no lo molestase. ¿Quería decir esto que no consideraba una molestia por su parte el hablar con ella? Así parecía atestiguar toda la conversación compartida.

-¡Mira esto…!

Zoro no tenía muchas ganas de mirar para ningún lado, menos hacia donde se encontraba Robin. Por lo menos no estando tan reciente el último beso compartido entre ellos dos. Un beso tan furtivo como los anteriores. Unos besos únicamente para ellos dos solos.

-Oi, Nami, ya he tenido suficiente. Dinos qué pas…- la palabra se le quedó atascada en la garganta cuando Zoro contempló lo que había ante él. Lo que Robin le había querido mostrar.

Las pruebas no podían ser más claras.

_O está jugando a un juego muy peligroso o es que, realmente, quiere algo conmigo… lo malo es que, con su pasado y el hecho de que mis instintos me dicen que no me fíe de ella, no puedo ser objetivo respecto a sus intenciones_.

Se encontraban en una prueba viviente de que todo es posible en este Mundo.

Upper Yard es Jaya.

Y Robin aún no había ni empezado con Zoro.

__________

______________________________

Fin del sexto capítulo de esta serie corta.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por todos los **REVIEWS** enviados hasta ahora por parte de:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Erk92.**

**Roses Blanches.**

Espero que todos los lectores lleguen a animarse algún día y enviar cada uno un **REVIEW** para conocer sus opiniones respecto a mis escritos. Por cierto que sigo pidiendo vuestra lectura para mi crossover Dragon Ball Z y One Piece: "Croos Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Noche de diversión.**

Como era de esperar, estando los Mugiwara de por medio, la fiesta en Upper Yard se alargó hasta que cayeron totalmente rendidos y sin fuerzas al suelo, durmiendo allá en donde hubieran acabado agotados. Por lo menos en lo que era para la mayoría de ellos porque, quitando a Nami y Robin, Zoro no era de los que se perdían en la diversión si no que, en su lugar, participaba desde un segundo plano, aquí mejor un tercero ya que el segundo estaba ocupado por Robin y, para no forzar aún más la situación, era mejor mantener algo las distancias entre ellos.

A pesar de todo, Zoro, igual que todos los demás, también terminó por dormirse y eso que, para él, el estar dormido, era como si fuera el estado más habitual pero, como no podía bajar la guardia en territorio enemigo, y no, no es por estar en Upper Yard en donde se encuentra Kamisama si no por la presencia, cercana en las tiendas habilitadas para ellas dos, de Robin.

Hasta que sintió que la morena de ojos azules no cayó rendida al sueño, y al agotamiento de todos los sucesos de este largo día, Zoro no se permitió el lujo de quedarse expuesto durmiendo. Claro que, a pesar de todo, por muy indefenso que pudiera parecer ahí durmiendo, que no lo parecía en absoluto teniendo sus katana bien a mano para atacar a la mínima provocación, resultaba una verdadera temeridad el acercarse a alguien que ya te había dicho una vez que te mataría de volver acercarse a él de manera sigilosa.

A pesar de que dicha advertencia no había desaparecido de la cabeza de Robin, no fue suficiente para lograr que, avanzada la noche, se levantase y fuera en busca del dormido kenshi para comprobar cuan de cierto eran aquellas amenazas con las que la trataba de mantener lejos de él.

Lo vio en el mismo lugar en donde le había visto justo antes de entrar en la tienda y no pudo evitar preguntarse si existía algún por qué para que siguiera allí sentado. Claro que podía tratarse de, simplemente, la manera de ser de Zoro quedándose en el lugar en el que ya se encontraba por no ver necesidad de tener que moverse sin un buen motivo. Pero también podía ser que quisiera que Robin no perdiera tiempo tratando de buscarle durante la oscuridad de la noche.

_Y por qué tengo la certeza de que no se trata de la segunda opción_-. Se dijo Robin entre risas interiores.

A diferencia de lo que podía llegar a esperarse, por lo delicado de la situación, Robin se acercó al durmiente Zoro con total tranquilidad y sin buscar ocultar sus intenciones, o su destino. Y, tal como había planeado, terminó por detenerse delante de Zoro que seguía durmiendo con total ignorancia de la presencia de Robin ante él.

Su intención había sido, y suponía que aún se trataba, de darle un beso, tal y como había hecho ya anteriormente pero, en esta ocasión, sin saber muy bien el motivo se quedó allí, delante de la figura de Zoro, observándolo como dormía.

Sentía como si estuviera presenciando algo que nadie más podría llegar a ver en mil vidas, a pesar de que Zoro se pasaba una gran parte durmiendo, cuando no está entrenando, y debería ser muy sencillo el poder verle de esta manera. Pero, aún así, estaba segura de que, en estos momentos, había algo totalmente diferente en Zoro.

Se trataba, y era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta, de una fuerza, no natural si no antinatural porque, estaba segura, era imposible que alguien como Zoro pudiera ser el resultado de simple, y brutal, entrenamiento y una gran ambición. Era alguien muy especial… y, para Robin, resultaba mucho más especial con el paso del tiempo en el que se encontraba junto a él. Sin necesidad de estar constantemente a su lado si no que, le era suficiente con el permanecer en los Mugiwara para sentirlo cerca de ella.

No sabría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo permaneció allí observándole pero, cuando se dio cuenta, la luz de la mañana ya empezaba a hacerse notar entre los grandes árboles de Upper Yard. Dedicándole un último vistazo al dormido Zoro se llevó un par de dedos que rozaron sus propios labios antes de posarlos en los de Zoro que ni con estas titubeó siquiera. Entonces se volvió hacia la tienda no sin antes sonreírle.

Una vez Robin hubo entrado en la tienda el lugar siguió todo lo silencioso que podía llegar a estar un bosque. Hasta que Zoro abrió los ojos y poniéndose en pie estiró sus brazos desentumeciendo todo su cuerpo. Sentía algo extraño y, a pesar de ello, no podía ponerle nombre. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en las huellas que se encontraban justo delante de él. Un par de huellas bastante más profundas de lo habitual, como si alguien hubiera estado allí de pie durante mucho tiempo.

¿Casi toda la noche?

No necesitaba tener ningún tipo de conocimiento sobre calzado para poder reconocer a quien debían pertenecer aquellas huellas y no podía evitar preguntarse unas cuantas cuestiones. Por qué había estado allí de pie ante él y cómo no se había despertado a pesar de tener aquella extraña sensación durante casi toda la noche.

Una sensación que dio paso a otra algo más reconocible aunque algo sutil en comparación a otras veces. Sus labios ya empezaban a poseer un buen conocimiento del aroma y sabor de los labios de Robin y de su piel.

Le dio un beso pero, esta vez, literalmente se lo dio.

_En mano_.

__________

______________________________

El pobre totalmente confuso y Robin pasándose buena parte de la noche observando como Zoro trata de despertarse más que en dormir ;P

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por el **REVIEWS** enviado por parte de:

**Gabe Logan.**

Veamos si pronto otros lectores se animan a dejar algunas palabras ya que, parece ser, que, a pesar de lo cortos de los capítulos, a bastantes parecen interesarles el fic… o caen en él sin pretenderlo -.-U

Espero que sigáis por ahí leyendo y pasaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Shock.**

Robin, medio sentada, medio reclinada en el suelo, veía como se alejaba Luffy seguido de aquella niña shandia y el pájaro usuario de la Uma Uma no mi, llamado Pierre, del antiguo Kamisama de Skypiea, Gan Fall. En poco tiempo los terminó por perder de vista, dejándola sola con el resto de los caídos bajo el aterrador poder de Kami Enel. Junto con dos de sus nakama, entre los que se incluía uno muy especial. Precisamente el que no deja de recordarle que no confía en ella por mucho que Luffy la hubiera aceptado como una Mugiwara.

Roronoa Zoro.

A paso lento se acercó hasta el cuerpo caído de su nakama, porque, a pesar de lo que pudiera llegar a decirle Zoro, ella lo consideraba su nakama, como mínimo. Algo más difícil de demostrarle que es algo más para ella. Está segura que si la soporta no sólo es porque Luffy la hubiera aceptado como nakama porque, de ser únicamente por ese motivo, no tenía porque tener ningún trato directo con ella. Y lo tenían. Y mucho.

Daba igual como pretendiera justificarlo Zoro porque, a ojos de cualquiera, estaba claro que entre ellos dos había algo, y no se trataba de odio. Aunque Robin estaba segura de que la desconfianza que siempre le aseguraba tener respecto a ella era tan real como las palabras con que se lo decía.

Robin se arrodilló a la altura de su cabeza. Estaba claro que lo que le había sucedido a ella también les pasó a los demás. No, igual no porque ella era consciente de la monstruosa fuerza y resistencia de la que hacía gala Zoro. Así que, para terminar en este estado, no quería ni imaginar el despliegue de enorme poder que debió presentar Enel. Pero no era por eso por lo que se encontraba postrada ante Zoro.

_Tal vez pienses que no lo hice, kenshi-san pero te equivocarías si lo hicieras_.

-Te sentí, kenshi-san. Aún con mi cerebro recibiendo las consecuencias de la descarga lanzada por Enel, te sentí- la mano de Robin acarició el sereno rostro de Zoro-. Como detuviste la caída de mi cuerpo con tu brazo sujetándome. Oí tus palabras.

_**¡Es una onna!**_

-Tú, quién no tiene reparo a luchar contra cualquiera que se te enfrente, sin importarle su género- Robin cogió el rostro de Zoro entre ambas manos y se agachó sobre él vertiendo unas namida sobre el rostro del kenshi. Namida que no se había dado cuenta que caían por sus mejillas-. Pero yo no estaba luchando contra él. Fue por eso que lo dijiste, kenshi-san. Por eso me recogiste. Me ayudaste, como si fuera alguien. Alguien para ti. No una enemiga pero si…- una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en los labios de Robin-… no me importa lo que sea, kenshi-san porque, para ti, no era tu enemiga. Alguien con tanto control, ¿por qué lo perdiste por mí, kenshi-san?

Robin deshizo la distancia que existía entre sus labios. Fue un beso de agradecimiento y lleno de dulce ternura. Un beso en el que le ofrecía mucho más que simples palabras.

Sus labios se volvieron a separar.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san- Robin le dedicó una sincera y abierta sonrisa-. Por todo.

__________

* * *

Contando que hoy es **11**-**Noviembre**, dedico este capítulo a Zoro por su cumpleaños. Por supuesto que la felicitación fue dada por Robin, seguro que ambos no se quejarán por ello.

Un capítulo más, un beso más. Siendo esta una escena más que esperada no quise dedicarle más que un simple pensamiento para mostrar el significado de lo dicho por Zoro tras el ataque de Enel a Robin. Ciertamente Zoro no es de los que golpearían a una mujer, a no ser que esta decidiera luchar contra él. Algo que, únicamente, han hecho Kuina, porque eran rivales, y Tashigi, porque quiere arrebatarle sus katana y arrestarlo y, de esta manera, lograr borrar la humillación por su derrota a manos de Zoro. Eso si, sin olvidarnos de Miss Monday.

Pero lo que importa es la manera de perder el control, los nervios de la que hace gala en ese momento. Aquí es cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que le importa alguien en quien no se puede permitir el lujo de confiar. Se trata de una batalla, interna y personal, que Zoro tiene que sufrir, y que empeorará con los sucesos de Water 7, por haberse enamorado sin remedio, y sin poder evitarlo, por mucho empeño que le puso.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Mugi-chan**,** Mugiwaragirl** para los demás.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Fin de fiesta.**

Zoro, a pesar de que todo parecía haber salido bien, Enel derrotado, la canción de Shandora fue tocada y la guerra en Skypiea terminó, no podía sentirse totalmente realizado y orgulloso de cómo habían salida las cosas; especialmente por su parte, lo referido a él. No sólo era que había sido derrotado con pasmosa facilidad por Enel si no que lo había conseguido por dos veces, y en la segunda ni siquiera había logrado su propósito de tirar abajo la enredadera gigante.

Y todo fue a peor con el paso de los minutos.

Le había dicho a Chopper que atendiera primero a Wiper porque se encontraba en peor estado, lo que viniendo de Zoro era algo encomiable, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y esa era la mejor manera de obtenerlo. Por supuesto que no había previsto la reacción por parte de Chopper. Si bien es cierto que le hizo caso y atendió a Wiper, no tardó nada, sólo el tiempo que necesitó para localizarla, para enviarle a Robin para que le colocase los vendajes. Sabía que no consideraría ningún tipo de tratamiento ya que se encontraba consciente y testarudo por las derrotas que le infligieron.

El mandar a Robin fue una nueva derrota en su listado.

Por supuesto que trató de evitarlo pero se vio incapaz de moverse por lo que, simplemente, decidió quedarse allí sentado sin decir nada y dejarla hacer para que pudiera terminar lo antes posible. Eso habría sido muy sencillo.

-Es curioso que no te hayas producido graves quemaduras, kenshi-san.

-¿Y me lo dice a quién le frieron el cerebro?- Zoro se mordió la lengua, literalmente, cuando terminó de hacerle una pregunta que nunca debió haber sido formulada.

Robin recordaba aquel momento en toda su crudeza pero, también, lo hacía con el momento posterior en el cual perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Zoro. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, al caer en sus brazos, nada malo llegaría a ocurrir. Al final fue así pero se hizo derogar bastante. Por suerte es una onna de mucha paciencia.

Y eso es lo que tendrá con Zoro.

-Suerte que no me ha afectado, Zo… Zo…- Robin parecía dudar pero no en lo que parecía, el decir su nombre, si no en que ese fuera su nombre-… kenshi-san- terminó Robin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La, ínfima y no buscada, esperanza de que Robin fuera a decir su nombre se esfumó al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando, una vez más, de él. No entendía el por qué de la facilidad con que lo podía hacer.

Robin se colocó delante de Zoro y le fue envolviendo el cuerpo con los vendajes haciendo que, durante el proceso, sus cuerpos llegaran a rozarse en varias ocasiones. Ella no dijo nada y Zoro mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada. Por supuesto que, lo que pudiera pasarles por la cabeza, era tan privado como pudiera ser aunque ambos sabían que estaban pensando en ellos dos.

Los brazos del kenshi también recibieron el mismo tratamiento, quedando igualmente vendados, siendo la parte final con la que se daba por terminado el rol de enfermera por parte de Robin.

-Bueno, esto ya está listo, kenshi-san- la mirada de Robin parecía estar examinando el rostro de Zoro-. No pareces tener nada más.

-Entonces ya puedo volver a mi entrenamiento- dijo Zoro para sorpresa de Robin que le miró con extrañeza y ¿preocupación?-. ¿Nani?

-No creo que sea buena idea, kenshi-san. Y no es por tus heridas, ya que ambos sabemos que no te detendrían, si no porque Chopper te pasará consulta cuando termine de atender al resto de sus pacientes y no le hará muy feliz el encontrarte entrenando.

-Mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi decisión- sentenció Zoro muy orgulloso de si mismo-. No importa si le gusta o deja de gustar a Chopper porque yo tengo la última palabra. No siempre se pueden hacer las cosas para agradar a los demás.

-Tienes razón, kenshi-san.

Aquello si que le sorprendió a Zoro.

-¿La tengo? Mejor dicho- cambió su tono de sorpresa a uno más seguro de si mismo-. Precisamente tú ¿crees qué la tengo?

-Así es, kenshi-san. Pero, también hay momentos, en los cuales puedes agradar a los demás al tiempo que lo haces para ti mismo.

-Claro, pero no siempre es posible.

Robin le sonrió y antes de que pudiera detenerla ya se encontraba besándole. Era como si con cada seppun que recibía por parte de Robin le fuera más y más difícil el poder separarse de ella. Más que acostumbrándose a esos seppun era como si estuviera aceptando algo más. A alguien.

Robin separó sus labios y, poniéndose en pie, se alejó lentamente del lado de Zoro.

-Pero otras veces es muy sencillo, kenshi-san.

__________

* * *

Está claro que la atracción, existente entre los dos, se va consolidando con el paso del tiempo. Algo que, unos besos bien dados en momentos precisos, ayudaría con creces.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados hasta ahora.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Miedo, angustia y desazón.**

Con qué facilidad pueden romperse las esperanzas de las personas sin apenas más esfuerzo que hacer acto de presencia. Con unas palabras es suficiente para hacer aflorar los peores temores, esos que pensaste una vez haber llegado a superar pero que, para tu desgracia, siguen ahí mismo, presentes en tu interior como el mismo día en que habían surgido por primera vez; esperando el momento exacto para aflorar con toda su crudeza.

Su vida había sido borrada del mapa hace veinte años atrás y lo que quedó de aquel trágico momento se vio forzado a sobrevivir durante unos eternos y desagradables imitaciones de existencia. A pesar de que le desagradaba el tener que seguir de esa manera su existencia en este Mundo, había sido obligada a ello, precisamente, por dicho Mundo.

En el momento en que su existencia ya no iba a dar más de si, por lo que, en parte, estaba más que agradecida, un muchacho, al que únicamente le había dado problemas y tratado de saciar su curiosidad aprovechándose de él, le impidió que se dejase llevar por los cantos de la Muerte. Ignorando sus palabras, sus protestas, la obligó a seguir en este Mundo y ella, como respuesta, le hizo que la aceptara como su nakama.

Así fue como Nico Robin llegó a formar parte de los Mugiwara.

Y, solamente, la aparición de una sola persona, Aokiji, fue suficiente para conseguir que todos los buenos momentos vividos con ellos, los Mugiwara, sus nakama, pasaran a sentirse huecos y falsos. Una más de sus maquinaciones para poder sobrevivir en este Mundo mientras trata de alcanzar su sueño.

Que ignorantes eran los Mugiwara para haberla aceptado después de que formara parte de la misma organización que llevó a Arabasta a una sangrienta guerra civil en donde se cobró la vida y sangre de cientos de víctimas de sus maquinaciones. Todo en pos de alcanzar un sueño que muchos tildarán de imposible además de blasfemo y en contra del Bien del Mundo. Todos y cada uno de ellos que la habían aceptado con unas simples palabras o gestos con los que se ganó su confianza, y ahora iban a pagar caro el haberlo hecho pero… ¿todos?

No. De los Mugiwara hubo uno que no se había fiado de ella. Que había sospechado cada uno de sus acciones ante la posibilidad de que pudiera hacer daño a cualquiera de sus nakama. Vigilado cada movimiento que hizo y nunca perderla de vista.

_¡¿Kenshi-san?!_

Y, de todos ellos, fue el primero que la defendió contra Aokiji. A pesar de saber que se trataba de un Taishou y que le resultaría imposible el poder hacer algo en contra de semejante poder. Simplemente detuvo el ataque de Aokiji como si estuviera defendiendo a cualquiera de sus otros nakama. Como si la considerase a ella, a Nico Robin, Miss All Sunday, un nakama más y miembro de los Mugiwara.

Al bloquear el ataque que le venía de frente a Robin, esta no pudo ver el rostro con el que Zoro encaraba a Aokiji. Un rostro serio y duro que mostraba la importancia de sus acciones. Un rostro que emanaba peligro pero no para él si no para su rival. Le daba igual quien fuera o lo poderoso que pudiera llegar a ser. Su mirada mostraba decisión y que no se echaría atrás.

Luchar. Vencer o morir. Eso era las únicas posibilidades que contemplaba Zoro acerca de este combate. O lo eran hasta que el baka de su senchou le dio una orden. Por ello se maldecía y daba gracias al mismo tiempo. Porque quería seguir luchando con un solo brazo y tratar de acabar con aquel que se había atrevido a atacar a Robin; porque quería regresar cuanto antes al Merry y comprobar in situ que Robin se encontraba bien y que el ataque de Aokiji no le había hecho daño. O demasiado daño.

El Going no Merry se encontraba fondeando a unos kilómetros de la costa de Longring Longland, lo suficiente para no verse afectados por el campo magnético existente en el lugar y perder su próximo destino. La noche había llegado y todos y cada uno de los Mugiwara se encontraban reunidos en la misma habitación para acompañarse mutuamente tras el ataque sufrido. Ninguno quería dejar a Nico Robin, la que peor ataque había sufrido, al ser congelada por completo por Aokiji, sola en la noche aunque estuviera durmiendo. Pero Robin no dormía; normalmente lo hacía y esta noche, después de lo sucedido, aún le resultaba más difícil lograr conciliar el sueño.

Su vista fija en el techo mientras su mente divagaba acerca de las palabras de Aokiji, unas palabras que habían reflejado su vida durante los últimos veinte años a la perfección pero que, de ninguna manera, quería que también lo hicieran con respecto a los Mugiwara. No con ellos, con sus nakama quería cambiar.

-… no quiero seguir sobreviviendo…- se dijo en voz tan baja que no movía los labios y su voz parecía su pensamiento-… sólo quiero vivir…

-De todos, deberías ser quien estuviera descansando más para poder recuperarte cuanto antes y así poder zarpar- habló Zoro sin dar muestras de haber escuchado sus palabras-. Luffy se recuperará porque es demasiado baka para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de morir, y porque le da igual el que pudiera haber muerto si con ello lograba salvarnos. Pero tú no eres ni tan baka, ni tan ignorante. Sabías que era inútil atacar a ese tipo pero lo hiciste.

En la voz de Zoro no había quejas ni ira, simplemente se trataban de palabras. A pesar de ello, Robin, no quiso entrar en valorarlas en voz alta; ya lo haría luego cuando estuviera a solas con sus pensamientos.

-… kenshi-san…- le llamó Robin con voz apagada.

-Y ahora qué- se quejó Zoro-. ¿No acabo de decir qué te durmieses?

Una vez más, Robin ignoró sus palabras, lo que le mandaban, y siguió con lo que tenía en mente. La mejor manera de seguir adelante era continuar como antes.

-… kenshi-san, sumimasen…- Robin, tumbada en el futón, un esponjoso shikibuton y cubierta por el kakebuton, echó la cabeza hacia atrás doblando por encima de la makura para poder ver directamente a Zoro.

Zoro debió mantener los ojos cerrados y así habría evitado el encontrarse con aquellos ojos mirando para él porque, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, cada uno de ellos era capaz de ver en los ojos del otro.

-¿Nani?

-… sumimasen…

Esta actitud dejaba muy claro para Zoro que Robin no le iba a decir que quería mientras no se le acercara. Además de que tenía un punto ya que, de esa manera, no tendrían que estar hablando en voz alta. Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera haciéndolo. Es más, Robin apenas llegaba a ser audible.

Tratando de acabar con esto para poder volver a dormir, o intentarlo porque se sentía más en estado de alerta que le impedía conciliar el sueño, Zoro se puso en pie y se acercó hasta donde descansaba Robin, justo delante de él y, para evitar que dijera algo esperado, se puso de cuclillas al pie de la cabeza de la morena.

-¿Y bien?

Robin sacó su mano derecha de debajo del shikibuton y la alzó llamando más cerca a Zoro. Este, a las horas que eran y que quería acabar de una vez para que Robin tratase de dormir, y a él de paso, se agachó. Cuando se encontró a mano de, precisamente, la mano de Robin, fue agarrado por la nuca y atraído hacia el rostro de Robin.

Cogido por sorpresa, todas las fuerzas de Zoro se dedicaron a no perder el equilibrio y evitar caerle encima de Robin, aunque, de esa manera, habría podido evitar lo que tenía ella en mente.

El seppun resultaba ser de pura necesidad, pidiendo a gritos que no dejara de besarla. Necesitaba ese contacto para poder mantener la cordura de que no era un error, una equivocación, el querer seguir junto a estos kaizoku, junto a sus nakama.

Junto a Zoro.

La mano de Robin se deslizó por el corto cabello de Zoro hasta caer de regreso sobre el shikibuton antes de ocultarse bajo él. Sus ojos no perdían detalle del rostro de Zoro, de cómo sus mejillas se habían vuelto a ruborizar ligeramente a causa de sus seppun. Por su causa.

-… arigatou, kenshi-san…

Zoro se volvió hacia su sitio murmurando por lo bajo una buena sarta de maldiciones e improperios dirigidos a la onna que le había vuelto a robar un seppun de sus labios. De todos ellos, el oído de Robin se quedó con unos cuantos, el que más le resonó fue uno que conocía muy bien.

-… oroko onna…

__________

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo en donde hubo de todo un poco y, por supuesto, no iba a faltar un nuevo beso entre Robin y Zoro. La verdad es que, a estas alturas, o Zoro se hace el baka para ser besado o es que, realmente, se le olvidan las cosas con gran rapidez.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados y esperando a continuar recibiéndolos.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Lo que se ve a solas, estando acompañado.**

Una de las cosas que siempre pensaba Zoro era que, una vez perdía de vista a cada uno de sus nakama, estos no podían evitar el meterse en toda clase de situaciones que, de una manera u otra, acababan transformados en problemas. A pesar de la belleza con que Water 7 les recibió, sólo fue el que cada uno de ellos se alejara del Merry, para que, una vez más, volviera a ocurrir. Tal vez fuera un indicador para que Zoro no se quedara a solas dejando a los demás a su aire pero, pensándolo bien, había ido con Luffy en Mocktown y al final también se habían vuelto a meter en problemas.

_Pero la culpa de todo eso fue de Nami por querer acompañarnos y hacernos prometer esa estupidez de no pelear. Ni que no supiéramos cuando pelear y cuando no hacerlo_.

Ahora los problemas se habían extendido tanto que no parecía que hubiera nada más cerca de los Mugiwara. Cada uno de ellos parecía estar involucrado en algo. Usopp, bueno, aunque no formara parte de los Mugiwara, se encontraba tratando con el fin de Merry. Luffy y Nami se habían ido a comprobar el estado de la persona a la que habían ido a ver para el arreglo del Merry y, ahora, tras el anuncio del ruinoso estado del Merry, futura compra de un nuevo barco, tras el intento de asesinato que sufrió. Y Chopper, junto a Sanji, andaba en la búsqueda de Robin que había dejado de dar señales de vida desde que el día anterior acompañara a Chopper a un paseo por la ciudad. Habiendo sido perdida de vista en una librería.

_Lo más extraño es que esa onna ni siquiera había llegado a entrar en la tienda_.

Y eso, para alguien que parece llevar siempre un libro entre las manos, resultaba muy extraño. O por lo menos así le parecía a Zoro. Además había que contar con el suceso, terrible suceso, que había sufrido con el encuentro con Aokiji. Podría ser que sus palabras hubieran hecho mella en Robin y…

Zoro había preferido quedarse sobre el tejado del hostal en el que habían decidido hospedarse ahora que no tenían a Merry. Ni siquiera le hizo gracia la cara que puso Sanji cuando le respondió a su pregunta. Por unos instantes Zoro pensaba que Sanji pudiera sospechar que algo había podido ocurrir entre Robin y él; que él podría ser la causa de que Robin no se encontrase por ningún lado. ¿Pensaba que la podría haber matado después de haberla salvado del ataque de Aokiji? A qué venía, entonces, ese: "_**¿y tú?**_", de Sanji después de decirle que se iba a buscar a Robin. Era como si le dijera que si pensaba ir él también en su busca.

Por supuesto que Zoro no tenía ninguna necesidad de levantarse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Es más, a su: "_**… no**_", lo acompañó con un gesto de absoluta dejadez y tranquilidad colocando las manos tras la cabeza. Sus siguientes palabras: "_**yo me voy a quedar observando un poco más…**_", acompañado de sus ojos entrecerrados, mirando hacia su izquierda, cuando Sanji se encontraba centrado a su derecha, no hizo si no confundir al pobre kukku que no entendía esa actitud por parte de Zoro; pero, como estaba preocupado por Robin, no le dedicó otro pensamiento marchándose junto a Chopper y dejando a Zoro solo en aquel tejado.

¿Solo? Tal vez era decir demasiado. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que el resto de sus nakama se habían alejado del lugar, Zoro habló.

-Si pensabas tener un tiempo para ti sola debiste decírselo a Chopper- la voz de Zoro, a pesar de su volumen bajo, sonaba seca y peligrosa-. El pobre baka piensa que hizo algo malo y que te enfadaste con él.

Saliendo de una esquina de aquel tejado, en la dirección del viento que impidió que Chopper se diera cuenta de su presencia, surgió Robin que se quedó a cierta distancia evaluando a Zoro. Nadie, ninguno de los dos, dijo nada durante unos minutos hasta que Robin decidió acercarse junto a su nakama.

_¿Aún crees qué tienes el derecho para referirte a kenshi-san como tu nakama? Después de lo qué has hecho, ante lo qué vas a hacer… a hacerles… a hacerle._

-Como has dicho, tenía, y tengo, asuntos privados que atender y lamento que isha-san pudiera haberse sentido ofendido, o molesto, por ello- Robin se acercó por la izquierda de Zoro pero, una vez lo tuvo a la vista, se sorprendió de encontrárselo, si no dormido, si con los ojos cerrados.

-Y, aún así, te has mantenido oculta hasta que todos los demás se marcharon- dijo Zoro indicando que se encontraba despierto-. Incluso ese del que te lamentas por tus acciones que, como pudiste escuchar, ha salido en tu busca junto al ero-kukku.

Robin suspiró cansinamente. Y aquí se iba su pequeño plan de despedida pero sabía que era lo correcto para hacer. ¿Qué importaba lo que pudiera querer ella a estas alturas? Por lo menos haría lo que se esperaba que debiera hacer una buena nakama.

-Muy bien, kenshi-san. Iré en busca de isha-san y me disculparé por todo- el tono usado en esa última palabra, "todo", había sonado de manera diferente al resto.

Zoro no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento de la pequeña conversación y Robin, en gran parte, lo lamentaba pero estaba segura de que, alguien como ella, no podía tener lo que quisiera.

Ni siquiera un poquito, ¿o tal vez si?

Zoro escuchó como los pasos de Robin se empezaban a alejar de él hasta que hubo una pequeña vacilación antes de que volvieran a ponerse en marcha. Pero había una gran diferencia en el sonido de sus pasos una vez se puso en marcha otra vez. Ahora el sonido no se iba apagando porque se alejaba de él, ahora iba aumentando de volumen porque se estaba… ¡acercando!

-No los abras, kenshi-san- le pidió Robin cubriéndole los ojos con su mano izquierda.

Y Zoro, no solamente mantuvo los ojos cerrados si no que, tampoco dijo nada sobre las acciones de Robin. Acciones que podía sentir con gran claridad, como se había arrodillado ante él y sus cuerpos se encontraban casi en contacto. Un contacto que terminó produciéndose cuando así lo hicieron los labios de Robin saboreando los de Zoro. Se trataba de un seppun tembloroso como si temiera que no pudiera existir ninguno más después de este, algo que Zoro juraría que no se repetiría pero, ¿no es lo mismo que lleva diciéndose desde que Robin embarcó con ellos al salir de Arabasta? Sus lenguas se rozaron y, en ciertos momentos, también lo hicieron junto a sus labios. Ahí Zoro se dio cuenta del motivo por el que este seppun le sabía de otra manera a las anteriores. Estaba saboreando un seppun salado.

Un seppun entre namida.

Como dio comienzo, el seppun terminó llevándose con él el sabor de aquellos labios, de aquella onna. La mano de Robin acarició el rostro de Zoro acabando por rozar sus labios como despedida. Y Zoro, consciente o inconscientemente, le dio un suave seppun a aquellas yemas antes de perder su contacto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras sus caminos se separaban mucho más de lo que ninguno de ellos podría haber previsto en estos momentos.

Cada uno se encontró inmerso en sus pensamientos en los que, innegablemente, se encontraban unos seppun compartidos en privado.

Dado el pasado de Robin, Zoro podía haber supuesto que ella le podía haber dado un Beso de la Muerte como uno de despedida y no habría podido encontrarle ninguna diferencia. Ambos serían devastadoramente dolorosos.

-… pues si que has podido observar mucho con los ojos cerrados, baka.

__________

* * *

Ese momento en el tejado del hostal, cuando Sanji le dice qué es lo que hará Zoro, y su respuesta tan enigmática, siempre me ha dado mucho que pensar porque, si ven la viñeta en la que habla Zoro, puede verse que tiene algo en mente. Algo que Oda-sama nunca nos muestra o aclara… ¿o si lo hace? Fijaros luego, cuando Zoro y Luffy hacen su entrada en el cuarto de Iceburg. Como Robin observa sorprendida como la pared es cortada y fija su atención en Zoro como si no hubiera esperado volverlo a ver.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados y, esperando, a que los demás lectores se animen a dejar algún **REVIEW** ya que, sinceramente, son de agradecer.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**¿Los motivos para salvar a esta oroka onna?**

Este día se había convertido en una muestra del odio que el Mundo sentía hacia ella y su mera existencia. No sólo por el hecho de haber sido capturada por tener precio a su cabeza si no por todas las duras palabras usadas por Spandam contra ella. Eso sin contar con la cantidad de golpes, patadas y puñetazos, empujones que la tiraban al suelo y tirones de pelo. Todo extremadamente doloroso pero, a pesar de todo el dolor que su cuerpo había sufrido, no se podía comparar al dolor de, la sola idea de, perder a sus nakama. Por ello había cometido semejante, y loca acción, para mantenerlos a salvo pero ellos no podían estar a salvo sin ella porque ella formaba parte de los Mugiwara, era nakama, era familia… aunque fuera lo suficientemente oroka para no darse cuenta de ello.

Por ella habían ido hasta Ennies Loby. Para salvar a su tomodachi, su nakama, su familia. Porque así lo había dicho Luffy, porque así lo querían los demás. Sanji prepararía estofado con cada uno de los que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima a Robin. Nami les amargaría la existencia condenándolos a una vida gris y lluviosa, en la que no tendrían ni un mísero berrie. Usopp, Sogeking, había demostrado el valor de la amistad yendo en su auxilio a pesar de que ya no formaba parte de los Mugiwara pero, a pesar de ello, seguía siendo su nakama, su familia. Chopper, sintiéndose culpable por no haber estado atento en el momento en que el CP9 contactó con Robin, no pensaba dejar que sufriera la soledad que él mismo había tenido que vivir; porque ya no era necesario, porque ahora ambos tenían nakama y familia, porque ambos eran nakama y familia. Incluso Franky, otra víctima del Sekai Seifu, se arriesgó a salvarla cometiendo la acción más asombrosa, y loca, que pudiera cometerse ante representantes del Sekai Seifu. Mostrar los planos del arma Plutón y quemarlos.

Todos ellos fueron a salvarla. Incluso Zoro fue pero, ¿por qué? ¿Porque así lo quiso su senchou? Esa era una respuesta muy válida y plausible. Cuando lo vio allí de pie, con su rostro serio mientras ella desgarraba su vida ante todos los presentes, parecía que ninguna de sus palabras le hubiera llegado. Luego estuvo segura de que había dicho algo pero se encontraba a demasiada distancia para poder escucharle. No lo necesitaba, incluso sin sus poderes sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, le había echado en cara el escudarse en su pasado para cometer sus acciones. Unas acciones a las que estaba en claro desacuerdo. Lo único que parecía querer Zoro era combatir y eso si quedó claro cuando dio inicio el asalto a la Torre de la Justicia. El rostro del kengou se convirtió en una sonrisa diabólica con unas desbordantes ansias de lucha.

Todo el tiempo que pasó junto a Zoro, cuando todos se juntaron en el Puente de la Vacilación, la mente de Zoro se encontraba en el combate que se produjo, en el que se estaba produciendo y en el que se iba a producir en poco tiempo. Todos los demás tuvieron alguna palabra o gesto con ella pero Zoro la ignoró, atendiendo a las dudas de Chopper a causa de su estado, y alejándose de ella caminando hacia el puente.

¿Por qué había actuado Zoro para salvarla, para recuperarla?

Robin no había podido encontrar, algo extraño en ella, un momento para abordar a Zoro, a solas, y poder aclarar este punto. Bueno, la verdad, si que había habido un momento pero, por respeto y consideración a Zoro, decidió no preguntarle cuando se encontraba tan ocupado con aquellos bebés. Se conformó con una, no muy sutil, provocación por su parte.

Por supuesto que, como siempre, creía en lo que había dicho. A pesar de su pasado, con Zoro siempre se había mostrado sincera y esperaba que él se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Fue en estos momentos, cuando se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando volvió a ver a Zoro, que parecía seguir con algunas cuestiones con aquellos niños, bebés y la madre de todos ellos. Aunque, por lo visto, escapando de ellos, algo que, escapar, no se encontraba en la naturaleza del kengou, Zoro trataba de cortar el contacto.

Los movimientos de Robin, como siempre, eran delicados pero directos sin perder nada de tiempo y esfuerzo inútilmente. Controló la alocada carrera de Zoro, algo bastante complicado dada la falta de orientación del kenshi que lograba que su rumbo fuera lo más errático posible, mayor que cualquier intento de navegación por Grand Line sin un log-pose. Por suerte, Robin era muy buena observadora y encontró un lugar perfecto para esperar por Zoro.

Como si todo hubiera estado planeado, que no lo estaba, Robin vio como se acercaba, corriendo a toda prisa, Zoro, que había logrado una ventaja sobre sus perseguidores a los que no se les veía. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Zoro fue arrastrado a un callejón para encontrarse encarando a Robin.

-¡¿Nani?!- ciertamente no estaba planeado por la cara de sorpresa que puso Zoro al ver de quién se trataba, una vez más-. Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo prisa.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a despistarlos, kenshi-san- le ofreció Robin con su calma habitual.

Zoro sabía que si Robin decía eso era porque era verdad. Y, como la necesidad de librarse de aquellos era muy grande, no se paró a pensar detenidamente en cómo iba a hacer para ayudarle. Lo único que importaba era que le iba a ayudar.

-Si te empeñas- dijo Zoro dando a entender que aceptaba su ayuda pero que no se lo pedía. Típico de Zoro con respecto a Robin.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Robin acercó su cuerpo contra el de Zoro que, en un primer impulso, no pudo evitar retroceder para encontrarse contra una pared que le detuvo en seco. Cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos lo besó de manera tentativa esperando la reacción del kengou. Al sentir la lengua de Zoro acariciarle su labio inferior, Robin separó lo suficiente los labios para permitirle el paso para que sus lenguas pudieran encontrarse.

Zoro se encontraba tan perdido en aquel seppun que no se percató del momento en que sus perseguidores pasaron a su lado sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí, y besándose con Robin para más información. Nadie les prestó atención como si hubieran pensado que él no podía ser esa persona a la que estaba besando la uruwashii morena.

Las manos de Robin empezaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Zoro empezando a subirle la camiseta para que, sin oposición de Zoro, quitársela.

Cuando separaron sus labios, estos recibieron el cálido aliento proveniente de sus jadeantes intentos por recuperar la respiración compartida. Y Robin pudo ver, por un instante, el deseo en aquellos ojos que no se apartaban de los suyos. Ojos en los que podía verse llevando las mismas ansias de deseo por Zoro.

-¿Ya sabes porque me salvaste, kenshi-san?- le preguntó Robin mientras doblaba la camiseta y la mantenía agarrada en su brazo izquierdo.

-Creo que has sido tú quien lo ha hecho, onna- Robin simplemente le sonrió pero no iba a dejar pasar la cuestión, algo que Zoro sabía y que, finalmente, trataría de encarar-. No sé porque te paras a pensar en ello. ¿No estás a salvo y de regreso con tus nakama? Pues debería ser suficiente para ti.

-Sé porque todos los demás vinieron a salvarme, kenshi-san; ¿por qué no puedo saber tus motivos?- Robin decidió mostrar la carta conocida-. ¿Simplemente seguías las órdenes de tu senchou?

Y que sencillo habría sido decir que si, porque estaba convencido de que, de esa manera, Robin le dejaría de atosigar con el tema. Claro que a Zoro no le gustaba mentir por muy difícil que le pudiera resultar el poder decir algunas cosas.

-Luffy te quería de vuelta y así lo hemos hecho pero no quiere decir que también tuviera mis motivos. Por supuesto que actuaste como una verdadera oroka con tus acciones pero no recuperarte habría causado el Fin de Todo- la seriedad con la que hablaba Zoro, no se perdía a causa de su falta de camiseta, y torso expuesto, ya que Robin no apartaba la mirada de su rostro-. Mis acciones vienen por mis deseos y, lo quiera o no, formas parte de ellos. El Mundo puede arder pero nadie te impedirá realizar la consecución de tu sueño.

-Viniste porque quieres que todos tus nakama cumplamos nuestros sueños, ¿es así, kenshi-san?

-Vine porque formas parte de mí- dijo Zoro en un arranque de sinceridad antes de darse cuenta de haber hablado de más-… porque tu sueño forma parte del mío, igual que el de los demás. Porque somos nakama y que te entre en esa cabeza tuya que la próxima vez que hagas una estupidez semejante y pongas en peligro la realización de esos sueños, ¡¡Te mato!! Como lo haré con Luffy o cualquier otro que se meta en medio.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san.

La sinceridad de las gracias de Robin molestó lo suficiente a Zoro para lograr que se ruborizara y le diera la espalda alejándose de su lado. Ya era tiempo para volver a la Galley-La para poder descansar de un día de lo más extraño y cansado. Por supuesto que el día aún no quería dejar a Zoro tranquilo.

Al salir del callejón pudo ver, a unos metros, a una de aquellas chiquillas, que lo habían adoptado como su aniki, en el suelo, de rodillas, tratando de mantener la compostura y no ponerse a llorar por la raspada que se hizo en la rodilla al caerse y que ya estaba logrando que namida fueran resbalando por sus mejillas.

-No pensarás ponerte a llorar por algo tan insignificante, ¿verdad?- la voz de Zoro sonaba más autoritaria que amable pero, claro está, se trataba de Zoro.

La niña miró hacia atrás y, cuando vio de quién se trataba, se puso en pie inmediatamente y se limpió las namida con el dorso de la mano.

-Claro que no, aniki. Sólo es que se me metió algo en los ojos al caerme al suelo- se defendió la niña-. No soy ninguna cría para llorar por tan poca cosa.

Robin observaba la escena que, sólo, servía para confirmarle su suposición inicial acerca de Zoro. No tenía ninguna duda de que, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera aparentar, y ser, Zoro, sería un buen padre.

Una vez comprobado que la niña se encontraba perfectamente, Zoro siguió su camino, que pensaba le llevaría hasta la Galley-La, aunque, realmente, no fuera así. Sólo fue capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de que la niña empezara a gritar a pleno pulmón llamando al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas de que había encontrado a Zoro.

Si la cara de susto que puso Zoro no fuera suficiente, tratando de escapar, de tan peculiar familia, no hizo si no dirigirse hacia ellos. La situación parecía que volvía a los mismos términos de persecución pero, en la cual, no participaba la madre que se encontraba junto a Robin.

-¿Eres la novia de mi hijo o una tomodachi especial?- le preguntó sin rodeos aquella gran onna.

Robin no sabía muy bien cual podría ser la respuesta correcta por lo que le dio una que sabía que era verdad.

-Somos nakama.

Pero aquellos ojos parecían estar mirando más allá de la simple apariencia de Robin y, por la sonrisa que le ofreció, parecía que le gustaba lo que veía en ella.

-Así que por eso tenía tantas ganas de regresar con vosotros- la onna miró detenidamente a Robin como si la estuviera evaluando-. Muy bien- a pesar de ser un par de palabras parecían ocultar mucho más-. Será mejor que le des su camiseta que se la había olvidado y parece ser que tiene demasiada prisa para poder dársela.

Robin cogió la camiseta de Zoro que le dio aquella onna y se despidieron con un gesto de asentimiento.

-¡¡Oi, hay que volver a casa!!

Al poco de aquel grito, cada uno de los niños y niñas que se encontraban persiguiendo a Zoro aparecieron a su alrededor. Saludando y despidiéndose de Robin, hicieron lo que había dicho. Volvían a casa.

-¿Y kenshi-san?

Sólo fue el preguntárselo para ver, para su sorpresa, como un enfadado Zoro aparecía flotando en el canal siendo llevado por la corriente. Acercándose al borde esperó a que Zoro pasara a su lado para lanzarle la camiseta que cayó directa sobre su cabeza.

-Parece ser que te la habías olvidado, kenshi-san.

La respuesta dada por el kengou, unos murmullos inteligibles, se perdió mientras Zoro se alejaba corriente abajo. El único consuelo que podía tener era que, si no salía de esa corriente, Zoro acabaría justo en la Galley-La. Robin también se encaminó en la misma dirección que tomó, húmedamente, Zoro pero, al llegar a un escaparate, se detuvo ante su reflejo.

_Y tú, Robin, ¿podrías dar una buena madre?_

Instintivamente se pasó una mano por su vientre oculto bajo la camiseta que llevaba. De pronto, sin un momento para pensárselo dos veces, Robin se quitó la camiseta quedando con su torso al aire cubierto, únicamente, por su sujetador, antes de colocarse la camiseta que le había quitado a Zoro. Ajena a todas las miradas que estaba atrayendo con sus acciones, Robin miraba con atención su reflejo. Al tratarse de una camiseta corta, y sin mangas, le dejaba el vientre expuesto. Bajo el dibujo del rostro de aquella onna estaba la palabra "Mama".

_¿Podrías ser una buena madre, Robin?_

Su mano, sin poder remediarlo, había vuelto sobre su vientre que acariciaba con gran cuidado y ternura como si, realmente, allí hubiera una criatura. Aunque, la verdad, era que, con la posibilidad de que pudiera haberla en un futuro, era suficiente para que Robin se sintiera tan… maternal.

_Supongo que hay que encontrar primero a un buen padre… bueno, y ahora ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?_

Sumida en sus pensamientos se encaminó de vuelta a la Galley-La en donde, si tuviese suerte, se encontraría con Zoro y, seguramente, el resto de sus nakama.

-Tal vez a Chopper le gustaría ir a comprar algún libro- se dijo pensando en la manera en que Zoro había tratado a la niña y como lo había hecho con Chopper cuando lo habían perdido en la Davy Back Fight-. Seguro que se pone muy contento.

Robin sonreía feliz de haber podido regresar con sus nakama, con todos ellos, como ellos lo estaban de estar con ella, todos ellos.

__________

* * *

Bueno, aquí el final de un nuevo capítulo. Bastante más extenso de lo normal pero, espero, no por ello menos interesante. Tenía varias cosas que decir aquí y el beso formaba parte de ello, pero no era lo principal. Espero que les haya gustado.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Buen gusto.**

Había sido una noche tranquila y Zoro logró despertarse antes de que lo hicieran el resto de sus nakama. A pesar de que, en teoría, debería haber pasado la noche en vela pues le tocaba turno de guardia, con tanta tranquilidad, y tras no poder entrenar porque eso lo dejaría todo sudado y no podría ir a tomarse una ducha por estar de guardia, al final la lógica se impuso y Zoro durmió un par de horas.

Cuando se despertó, por supuesto, negó el que se hubiera dormido y, simplemente, había bajado los párpados para descansar la vista. Nada más.

Tras echar un vistazo desde arriba, y no ver nada fuera de lo normal, algo fácil de ver en el barco de los Mugiwara, bajó a cubierta, encontrándosela tal y como la habían dejado la noche anterior.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué te esperabas encontrar?- se dijo Zoro-. Lo mejor sería aprovechar antes de que se despierten los demás y tomar una ducha rápida y coger algo para matar el hambre, y la sed, mientras ese ero-kukku nos mata de hambre esperando por el desayuno.

Como no, para su sorpresa, se encontró con que no estaba sólo él despierto y, por supuesto, la otra persona tenía que ser, precisamente, ella de todos sus nakama.

Nico Robin.

- Ohayougozaimasu, kenshi-san- le saludó Robin con su habitual cortesía.

Por supuesto que, tras los sucesos de Water 7, la relación con Robin había dejado de ser tan tensa, en el sentido de seguir sospechando de ella una posible traición a los Mugiwara, ahora, en cambio, sólo se mantenía la tensión por el hecho de que se sentía atraído por ella y no pensaba dejarse llevar para darle el gusto, en todos los sentidos, a Robin antes de que ella pudiera confesar que también pudiera sentir algo por él. Porque, siente algo, ¿verdad?, ¿qué otro motivo podría haber para todos los seppun que le ha estado dando desde que embarcó con ellos y Luffy la nombró nakama y Mugiwara?

-¿No es demasiado temprano para que andes ya por cubierta?

A pesar de la aparenta brusquedad de sus palabras, Robin sabía que, para Zoro, ya no era nadie a la que estar atenta por desconfianza. Ahora solamente lo era por precaución ya que, como no había tratado de ocultar desde que se unió a los Mugiwara, le gustaba, casi tanto, o más, que el kouhii, el provocar a Zoro. Era algo que, a estas alturas, sabía que no podría abandonar pues resultaba de lo más adictivo.

_Eso y que no puedes dejar de pensar en él porque estás totalmente loca por kenshi-san, Robin. Fíjate que andar a tu edad con juegos de este estilo… aunque, la verdad, es la primera vez que puedo ponerlos en práctica ya que nunca me había interesado en nadie de esta manera. Encontré a mis nakama y a alguien especial para mí. ¿No eres si no afortunada, Robin?_

-Tengo unos cuantos libros nuevos que compré en Water 7 y me apetecía empezar a leerlos cuanto antes, kenshi-san. Por ello me levanté temprano, para poder ducharme y tomar algo para comer antes de que se despierten los demás.

_…… tú ni caso, ¿me oyes? No acabas de escuchar tus propias palabras saliendo de sus labios…… y tampoco te pares a pensar en sus labios. Lo mejor es que no te pares para nada y sigas tu cami… ¿no?_

Finalmente, y contradiciendo todo sentido común, Zoro se fijó en Robin por lo que, inevitablemente, se fijó también en sus ropas. Y fue, precisamente, sus ropas lo que captó toda la atención del kengou pues, a pesar de la mala memoria que pudiera tener, las reconocía con relativa facilidad. Tal vez el verlas sobre el cuerpo de Robin ayudaba bastante a ello.

Se trataba de aquel minivestido morado con encajes en los bordes, bastilla, escote, pasando por el cuello, y puños, que había visto, de pasada en una tienda de Water 7 tras haberse encontrado a Robin en la librería. Además de que llevaba todos los complementos: unas botas altas y unas medias de rejilla a juego con un liguero del que eran visibles las ligas que sujetaban dichas medias.

Por mucho, no pudo evitar mostrar su reconocimiento al vestido y lo bien que le sentaba a Robin, tal y como lo había supuesto cuando lo vio por primera vez en el escaparate. Pero, una cosa era verlo allí expuesto y otra, más que diferente, era vérselo puesto a Robin. Por supuesto que lo único que mostró Zoro fue un pequeño gesto de sorpresa. Nada más.

Y Robin estaba más que satisfecha con ello. Bueno, más o menos.

Los ojos de Zoro cometieron el error de apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Robin para caer en las brasas que representaban sus ojos brillantes como lapislázuli y que permitió que ella pudiera dar su movimiento sin que existiera ningún tipo de defensa posible.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de Zoro con la misma facilidad con la que le pudo agradecer su gesto tras el ataque de Enel en Shandora por el que, por un instante, pensó que había llegado su hora. Por suerte no fue así pero, por otro lado, el morir en los brazos de Zoro le parecía un buen lugar para hacerlo.

_Aunque existen mejores cosas que hacer estando entre sus brazos que morirse_.

Separándose de aquellos labios se llevó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Zoro que se deslizó entre ellos de una manera que los dejó, a ambos, casi sin aliento. Había sido un seppun como los anteriores pero, por alguna razón, cada vez que volvían a compartir un nuevo seppun sentían como les era más, y más, difícil el separarse y dar por terminado su encuentro.

Estaba claro lo que estaba pasando pero mucho menos claro el saber cual sería el movimiento lógico acerca de ello. Ninguno de los dos lo tenía nada claro y se podía ver observando sus actitudes con respecto a los simples seppun que compartían.

Robin caminaba hacia su camarote, en donde había dejado los libros nuevos, dejando tras de si a un, más que, confundido Zoro que antes de que pudiera decidir si seguir con su plan previsto o regresar a la seguridad del puesto de vigía, Robin volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Te gustó, kenshi-san?- le preguntó con tono travieso provocando que la garganta de Zoro se le secara por completo.

-¡¿Nani?! Yo… ¿nani?- por supuesto que era fácil cogerle con la guardia baja después de haber compartido un seppun con Robin-. ¿De qué hablas?, ¿por qué me habría de gustar tu seppun?

Zoro sintió como toda la sangre corría en la dirección de su rostro logrando marearlo de la fuerza con que le palpitaba la cabeza, no digamos su corazón, enloquecido y sin posibilidades de ponerse a cubierto.

-¿Seppun, kenshi-san?- Robin se volvió lo suficiente para poder mirar a Zoro y mostrarle la maliciosa, y provocadora, sonrisa en sus labios-. Me refería a mi vestido nuevo.

Era un ataque a gran escala el que estaba sufriendo Zoro y, aunque era capaz de mantener la calma y no mostrarse demasiado afectado, sin contar el color de su rostro, estaba claro quien había ganado en esta ocasión.

_Pues la misma que en las anteriores_.

Con este pensamiento los dos nakama se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

- Ohayou, Robin- le saludó Nami al ver entrar a su nakama en el camarote-. ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

-¿Eso crees?- a Robin le hacía gracia el que dos de sus nakama pudieran llegar a la misma conclusión sin necesidad de pararse a pensar en ello. Y seguro de que los demás le harían la misma pregunta-. Es lo mismo que dijo…

-¡¡ZORO!!

Si ya fue una sorpresa para Robin el que Nami hubiera adivinado de quién estaba hablando, mucho más fue ver como una de las gladiadoras de la akage volaba directa hacia su cabeza. O no.

-¡Oi, quieres parar!

La voz de Zoro cogió por sorpresa a Robin que se volvió para encontrárselo en la puerta del camarote con la sandalia de Nami en la mano.

-¡¿Parar?!- la incredulidad en la voz de Nami era casi física-. ¡¿Qué se supone que haces en nuestro camarote?! Si ahora resulta que también vamos a tener que cuidarnos de ti como lo tenemos que hacer de Sanji.

Por supuesto que la comparación con Sanji fue suficiente para despertar del todo a Zoro. Había cosas que no se podían permitir por nada del Mundo.

-Oi, sin insultar- se quejó Zoro lanzándole de vuelta la gladiadora a Nami-. Sólo es que me equivoqué de puerta, no te confundas conmigo y no me compares con ese ero-kukku. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Nami miraba con cierto recelo a Zoro pero, no porque dudara de él, ya que sabía que Zoro no era, ni por asomo, como Sanji cuando se trataba de onna, si no por cuál podría ser el motivo para que pudiera haberse equivocado de camarote.

_Pues que no tiene ningún sentido de la orientación_.

Esa era la respuesta más plausible para Nami.

-Y ¿qué tenías en la cabeza, kenshi-san?

La voz de Robin poseía el mismo tono con el que solía hablar normalmente con todo el mundo pero, a pesar de ello, podía notarse en él cierto toque que, únicamente, le salía cuando trataba de provocar a Zoro.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y salió por donde vino con unas escuetas palabras como única respuesta para la pregunta de Robin.

-Cosas mías.

Robin tenía una clara sospecha de qué era lo que tenía Zoro en la cabeza y le agradaba que pensara en ello como cosas suyas.

-… cosas suyas…- dijo Robin mientras cogía uno de los libros nuevos.

Nami miró para Robin y para la puerta en donde, apenas unos segundos antes, estuvo Zoro allí plantado con la tez más oscura de lo normal.

-Me parece que le hace muy mal el no poder dormir a causa de las guardias.

En cambio, para Robin, creía que le hacía muy bien porque lo dejaba con la guardia baja y podía acercarse a él sin mucha dificultad.

-Me pregunto si Sanji habrá hecho kouhii.

No terminó la frase para que surgiera la voz de Sanji dispuesto a complacer cada uno de los deseos de sus dos onna.

-Y a ese le haría falta dormir más.

__________

* * *

Bueno, está claro que este capítulo es posterior a otro de mis fics, "See something that you like… or love?", en parte, por supuesto. ¿No lo habéis leído? Pues ir a leerlo. ¿No habéis dejado un **REVIEW**? Pues escribidlo ahora mismo :P Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**Pain love.**

Era curioso que, siendo uno de los más fuertes de los Mugiwara, y de los más fuertes que haya encontrado en su vida, siempre acabase en los estados más lamentables que hacían que Chopper le echara una tremenda bronca. Pero, por lo que sabía ella, los dos estados en los que se lo encontró inconsciente fue cuando atacó a Enel tras haberla atacado y, ahora, por salvar la cabeza de todos sus nakama y, principalmente, la de su senchou.

Había sido una enorme sorpresa el encontrarse a Zoro en aquel estado tan lamentable que le impidió el poder recuperar sus katana antes de perder la consciencia, pero no lo fue tanto el saber el motivo para tan lamentable estado.

Así era Zoro. Siempre tratando de proteger a sus nakama aún al coste de su salud o, como ahora, de su propia vida. Suerte de que tenía una resistencia monstruosa porque, de otra manera, no se encontraría en estado crítico si no que estaría a dos metros bajo tierra.

La idea de que, al despertarse tras el ataque de Kuma, pudiera estar haciéndolo en un Mundo en el que Roronoa Zoro se encontraba muerto… resultaba tan difícil de creer como doloroso al pensarlo. Habían estado peleando juntos y luego, está muerto.

_Muerto y sin saber lo que siento por él_.

Aunque la culpa era toda de ella por permanecer en silencio. No es que fuera a esperar a que Zoro le dijera, en cualquier momento, que la quería porque, si así era, pues podía esperar hasta el Fin de los Tiempos porque ella misma era consciente de que Zoro no era de ese tipo de personas.

_No, no lo es_.

¿Cuál sería la manera en que Zoro pudiera hacerle ver sus sentimientos, de tenerlos, por ella?

Recordaba cuando se lo encontraron en la cocina del Sunny junto a Luffy y Sanji, inconscientes tras habérseles quitado sus sombras y que, la única manera, para despertarlos fue, de manera inteligente por parte de Usopp, ofrecerles lo que les motiva con gran pasión.

A Luffy: la niku. A Sanji: las onna. Y a Zoro…

_A Zoro su sueño, un rival con el que demostrar su capacidad con la katana_.

Se detuvo a pensar que, desde que conocía a Zoro, no le vio mantener ningún tipo de distinción con las onna, aunque siempre con un trato justo. En su primera aparición en el Merry, le amenazó con su katana, algo que repitió al abandonar Arabasta, dejando claro que si una onna le ataca, Zoro no duda en defenderse y atacar a su vez.

_Pero, había algo diferente en sus ojos cuando despertó con la argucia de Usopp. Como si estuviera viendo algo más de lo que allí se había dicho. No puede ser la parte de la niku pero… es más que seguro que tiene que ver con una onna experta con la katana. Tal vez alguien de su pasado, tal vez… alguien importante para él_.

Ella sabía que no le daba mucha importancia al uso de armas, incluidas las katana, aunque hubiera blandido alguna que otra en el pasado, pero resultaría más que extraño, incluso risible, si de pronto le surgiera un repentino interés por las katana. Por ser una kenshi.

_Te pondrías en evidencia. No, debes buscar una manera más personal para acercarte a Zoro pero sin perder tu propia esencia. Sería contraproducente porque dejarías de ser quien eres y, si realmente siente algo por ti, no harías si no dejar de ser esa persona de quien siente algo_.

Tal vez no hubiera una respuesta sencilla pero, por supuesto, nada lo es cuando se trata de problemas, y asuntos, del corazón. ¿Qué había para ofrecerle a Zoro sin llegar a asustarlo con sus sentimientos?

_Sabes lo que hizo por nosotros y sabes que lo volvería a hacer, que lo volverá a hacer, si la ocasión se presenta de nuevo. No puedes detenerlo porque cada uno elegimos nuestro camino de manera libre pero, en cambio…_

De una manera despreocupada le pasó la mano por el rostro de Zoro acariciándoselo con el dorso. A pesar de lo grave de sus heridas, podía verse que se mantenía en alerta porque, cuando llegó a tocarle, pudo sentir como fruncía levemente el ceño.

_¿Sabes qué soy yo quién está aquí?_

-Espero que no te moleste si trato de ayudarte cuando más lo necesites- algo que si sabía era que no volvería a repetir el dejarse influenciar por los demás e ir en contra de su buen juicio-. No como ocurrió en la lucha contra Oz que te dejé justo a su alcance cuando ambos sabemos que aquella caída no te habría hecho más daño que el golpe que te propinó ese gigantesco zombi. Recuerdo con gran claridad tu aparición tras caer con aquellos restos de ruinas en Skypiea y, además, uno de los Southbirds le contó a Chopper como te había arrojado desde las alturas para librarse de ser devorado por aquella gigantesca serpiente. No, ninguna altura parece ser capaz de hacerte suficiente daño para temer por tu vida.

Así lo haría. No importará lo que puedan pensar los demás de sus acciones, ni siquiera lo que el propio Zoro pensase. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ayudarle a salvar su vida, pues le ayudaría.

-Y si te molestas conmigo- la sonrisa amaneció en sus labios-, pues mucho mejor porque me gusta provocarte, kenshi-san.

Agachándose sobre su rostro le dio un ligero seppun en los labios de Zoro y, una vez más, sintió una reacción en el kenshi aunque, en esta ocasión, en el polo opuesto a la anterior. En su mente se repitió la misma pregunta mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

_¿Sabes qué soy yo quién está aquí? Sabes que soy yo quién está aquí, kenshi-san_

__________

* * *

Una vez más volvemos al momento post-Kuma en Thriller Bark que, a este paso, será el momento en el que más me paro en mis fics. Aunque motivos para ello siempre parece haber, o eso espero que sea verdad.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados.

Espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos y, de paso, asomaros por el crossover de One Piece y Dragon Ball Z, "Cross Epoch".

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Kisses, Bloody kisses**

**No kisses.**

El camino que tomaron desde que dejaron atrás Thriller Bark fue mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado, a pesar de la cercanía, a cada tiempo que pasaba mucho más cerca, de la Red Line que indicaba el final de la primera mitad de Grand Line y, tras cruzarla, la llegada al Shin Sekai.

Los Mugiwara aprovecharon este tiempo para recuperarse de lo vivido en Thriller Bark aunque, el que más se dedicaba a esta tarea, precisamente, estaba muerto. Brook caminaba por todo el Sunny tratando de conocer en profundidad a sus nuevos nakama pero, aunque ya intimaba lo suficiente con ellos, las dos onna de la tripulación seguían sin permitirle ver sus bragas. Esto no hacía si no animar la vida a bordo. Gritos por parte de Nami, ataques por parte de Sanji y risas por parte de los demás. Y, aunque Robin también se divertía, no podía evitar fijarse en que Zoro seguía manteniéndose algo apartado de sus nakama.

_Es curioso que, desde que me uní a los Mugiwara tras Arabasta, sea kenshi-san, el primer nakama de Luffy, el que se mantiene bastante apartado de sus nakama, a no ser por fuerza mayor. Si me parece que estuve más cerca de ellos cuando sospechaba de mí que él durante todo este tiempo_.

Por supuesto que, parte de la culpa, era el continuo entrenamiento que realizaba Zoro y que, cuando no estaba entrenando, dormía para recuperar las fuerzas para el próximo entrenamiento. Eso era tener la cabeza en su sueño y Robin no podía decir nada ya que ella hacía lo mismo que Zoro. Aunque, en su caso, el entrenamiento era la continua devoración de libros y aumento de conocimientos.

Tuvieron cierto momento de interés cuando probaron el Shark pero, a causa de ello, se encontraron ante una nueva aventura para Luffy. Una de mucha importancia al tratarse de meshi; takoyaki, para ser más precisos.

Para salvar al tomodachi de Camie, la ningyo, quien resultó ser Hachi, antiguo nakama de Arlong, se enfrentaron a los Tobiou Riders y, aunque fueron fácilmente derrotados, a Robin no se le pasó por alto el que, en un momento de la pelea, Zoro se había resentido de sus heridas pero, viendo que no se encontraba en peligro, le dejó tratar la situación al propio kengou.

Al llegar al archipiélago Shaboady los Mugiwara se separaron durante la visita para terminar de encontrarse en la Casa de Subastas Humanas a donde habían llevado a Camie para venderla como esclava. A partir de ahí todo se sucedió de manera vertiginosa ya que, aunque algunos de los Mugiwara trataron de solucionar la situación sin llegar a la violencia, por temor a que pudieran llamar la atención de la Marina, cuando llegaron Zoro y Luffy ya no hubo otra salida.

Luffy golpeó al tenryuubito que había disparado a Hachi y se encontraron con todas las fuerzas de la ley en Shaboady yendo a por sus cabezas. Por lo menos habían logrado salvar a Camie y a Hachi pero ahora debían huir cuanto antes de Shaboady antes de que llegara uno de los Taishou que mandarían por haber golpeado a un tenryuubito. Dejando a Camie, Hachi y Pappag en el Shakky's Rip-off Bar, los Mugiwara debían ocultarse durante tres días hasta que Rayleigh pudiera terminar de barnizar el Sunny para poder atravesar la Red Line bajo el agua.

No pudieron ir muy lejos cuando les atacó quien parecía ser el shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma pero que, tras un arduo combate, descubrir que se trataba de una copia. Durante este combate quedó claro, para todos, que Zoro seguía maltrecho por las heridas sufridas en Thriller Bark, tanto que, en un momento, tuvo que dejar de participar en el combate a causa del fuerte dolor. Por supuesto que esto no le impidió continuar en la lucha, incluso realizó un ataque que conllevaba un perfecto dominio de su poder, lo que asombraba dado su estado.

Robin no le quitaba el ojo de encima y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo cuando Chopper comentó que Kuma había pensado, por error, que los había matado en Thriller Bark y que venía a solucionar dicho error. Zoro no dio muestras de saber la verdadera causa porque Kuma no les mató en aquella ocasión.

Desafortunadamente no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar ya que, al poco de derrotar a la copia del shichibukai, llegó otra junto al encargado de estos, llamados _Pacifista_, y guardaespaldas del Dr. Vegapunk, Sentoumaru que era capaz de dañar a Luffy a pesar del hecho de ser de goma. Sin otra salida, dado el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban tras su combate contra el primer _Pacifista_, Luffy ordenó que se retiraran hasta dentro de tres días.

Los Mugiwara se separaron en tres grupos pero antes de poder alejarse mucho, el grupo de Zoro fue atacado por alguien que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

Kizaro taishou. Que le alcanzó a Zoro de lleno en el pecho con uno de sus ataques derribándolo con absurda facilidad. A pesar de encontrarse herido, Robin sabía que el kengou no lo pondría como excusa para haber sido derribado, aunque fuera ante un mismísimo taishou de la Marina.

En este momento, con la vida de Zoro en peligro, y viendo que los intentos por parte de sus nakama, Usopp y Brook, resultaban del todo fútiles, Robin decidió que era el momento para ayudarle sin que pudiera decirle nada por hacerlo. Usando su Hana Hana no mi hizo aparecer unos cuantos _brazo fleur_ para apartar a Zoro del objetivo de la pierna de Kizaru pero, antes de poder ponerlo a salvo, el taishou lo detuvo colocando un pie sobre el pecho del kenshi.

La angustia de saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, el saber que iba a ser testigo de su muerte, le estaba produciendo una taquicardia a Robin. Sentía como su corazón latía enloquecido ante el funesto futuro al que estaba abocado Zoro. Sus piernas perdían fuerza y parecía estar a punto de caer rendida al suelo de rodillas mientras su boca se encontraba abierta en un rictus de desesperación. Su mirada desesperada parecía a punto de romper en llanto cuando sucediera lo inevitable.

Y el golpe de Kizaru fue lanzado contra Zoro… para ser desviado, en el último momento, por parte de Rayleigh que, de alguna manera, logró golpear la pierna del taishou, un logia. De esta manera, lo inevitable pudo evitarse.

El alivio de verle seguir con vida, como Usopp cargaba con Zoro y corría alejándose de Kizaru, poniéndole a salvo, junto a Brook no duró mucho, sólo el tiempo que tardó Sentoumaru en ver el estado en el que se encontraba Zoro, y enviase a un _Pacifista_ a por él y su grupo. Los ataques del _Pacifista_ los detuvo en poco tiempo e, incluso con la ayuda de Sanji, no parecían que pudieran hacer nada para impedir que matasen a Zoro. Hasta que apareció alguien inesperado.

El verdadero Ouka shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

Usando el poder de su Akuma no mi, hizo desaparecer al _Pacifista_ ante la asombrada mirada de los Mugiwara pero lo peor estaba por llegar tras haber compartido unas pocas palabras con Zoro. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, Zoro desapareció del archipiélago Shaboady.

Era cierto que cada uno de los Mugiwara sintió como se les hubieran arrancado una parte de ellos. Se sentían fríos, incompletos ante la desaparición de Zoro pero, uno de ellos, Robin, miraba absorta al lugar en el que, apenas un segundo antes, se había encontrado Zoro.

Finalmente sus piernas no aguantaron más y la hicieron hincarse de rodillas. La situación le parecía surrealista, fuera de lugar, imposible. Pero aquí se encontraba, real y despierta ante una situación que se veía venir dada la manera de ser, y de encarar las situaciones, por parte de Zoro.

Ya no estaba.

¿Qué le había pasado? Podía estar muerto, podía estar… ¿dónde podía estar Zoro?

Eran preguntas que surgían por propia inercia y que amenazaban con ahogar a Robin si no hacía nada al respecto. Y fue, precisamente, el recuerdo de Zoro, su manera de actuar y de pensar, lo que logró hacer reaccionar a Robin. Su rostro roto por la desaparición de Zoro mudó al momento por el de la pura determinación que movía al kenshi en sus acciones para actuar, para proteger a sus nakama.

Lo importante no era lo que le podía pasar a cualquiera de ellos, lo importante es que lo que les pudiera suceder fuera por una buena causa. Zoro dio su vida por Luffy en Thriller Bark y logró sobrevivir cuando la Muerte era lo único que le esperaba. Ninguno de ellos, mucho menos alguien como Robin, capaz de analizar causas y motivos, podía permitirse el bajar los brazos.

La imagen de Zoro la devolvió a la realidad para que llegase a captar el rugido de Chopper, transformado y descontrolado por la sobredosis de Rumble Ball, antes de que los aplastase de un puñetazo. A Luffy y a ella.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Robin? Kenshi-san no se ha esforzado tanto y dando todo para que lo desperdicies a la primera ocasión que se presenta. Nuestro senchou nos dio una orden y debemos obedecerla_.

A pesar de tan entusiastas pensamientos, el paso de los segundos no hacía si no servir para contemplar como cada uno de los Mugiwara que terminaban ante Kuma desaparecía sin dejar ni rastro de su presencia en el lugar. Nadie tuvo ninguna oportunidad ante el shichibukai. A pesar de toda la fuerza que pudieran tener, mermada por el combate contra el _Pacifista_, no podían encarar semejante habilidad. Después de que hubiera parpadeado, con los gritos desesperados, rotos y angustiosos, de Luffy llamando por Nami, y por los de la akage pidiéndole ayuda a Luffy, resonando aún en sus oídos, con la visión de la titánica figura de Chopper desapareciendo ante ella, vio como aquella mano, enorme mano, se dirigía hacia su próximo objetivo. Ella misma. Nico Robin.

No importaba lo mucho que pudiera tratar de huir. No importaban las ganas de Luffy por tratar de salvar aunque fuera a uno solo de sus nakama. No había nada que hacer para impedir lo que iba a suceder porque todos ellos estaban igual de indefensos ante Kuma como lo había estado Zoro bajo el peso de sus graves heridas.

Su voz llamando a Luffy desapareció junto a la imagen de su senchou ante sus ojos cuando fue sustituida por el rostro de Zoro. Zoro mirándolo con dureza, con sospecha y dudas. Veía como cambiaba aquella mirada con pasos lentos pero graduales hasta que la empezó a ver como una nakama y, en los últimos tiempos, como alguien más cercano.

Y ahora ya no estaba a su lado, tal vez ya no podrían estar juntos nunca más. Todo dependería si las palabras de Sentoumaru eran ciertas y solamente estaban siendo enviados a alguna parte lejos de Shaboady porque, de ser así, estaba segura de que podrían volver a estar juntos porque nada podría impedirles el lograrlo. A ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera las graves heridas de Zoro podrían frenarle para volver junto a sus nakama.

_Tal vez, como mucho, su mal sentido de la orientación… pero espero que el seppun que le di en Thriller Bark pueda ser suficiente hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_.

Y con este pensamiento, con namida en sus ojos, Nico Robin, desapareció del archipiélago Shaboady.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Hasta aquí este pequeño fic de pequeños capítulos. Sinceramente espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que halléis disfrutado de la lectura.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por todos los **REVIEWS** enviados por parte de:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Erk92.**

**Roses Blanches.**

**Mugiwaragirl.**

**Hime-chan_kyu.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
